


[Podfic] In Desperate Times

by sallysparrow017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Romance, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magic Stiles, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, enchanted objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'In Desperate Times' by Nokomis. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles gets magic wish-granting powers, but only when he's in danger. He begins to teleport to Derek in increasingly awkward moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Desperate Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391083) by [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis). 



Title: In Desperate Times

Author: Nokomis  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
Rating: Mature

Summary:  
Stiles gets magic wish-granting powers, but only when he's in danger. He begins to teleport to Derek in increasingly awkward moments.

 

Length: 00:23:04  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/In%20Desperate%20Times.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning music: Through the Roof and Underground by Gogol Bordello  
> End Music: The Birds and the Bees by Patrick & Eugene


End file.
